


Moments

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, I don't know how or what to tag, No Real Dialogue, Other, Phobia, Reader Insert, Reader's gender not specified, intentionally vague, like i'm not even sure if i should bother posting it's that short, very short, written in second person but focuses on what Gaster is feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: Reader struggles with a phobia, Gaster is there for support.





	Moments

Oh, how he hates these moments. He loves you, but _stars_ , he hates these moments. 

His arms are wrapped around your trembling form as you sit, fetal position, in his lap. You're crying. Sobbing. And it makes his soul ache. He doesn't hate these moments because they get in the way, or because they're hard on him, he hates them because you're in pain. You'd just drawn up the courage to do something for your health, but it's the fact that you had to face your phobia that has you so upset. He watched you prepare, mentally and physically. He stayed so that you weren't alone, hoping it would ease the horror for you a little. He's not sure it did. 

You started out so well, but as time went on, it started to get to you. He first noticed your hands, clenching into fists and relaxing again and again. Then your breathing picked up and he could almost see the fear strike at your soul. He made no movements, worried about making the situation worse, and let you make the decisions on what to do. You took a deep breath in an attempt to steel yourself, and carried on. Soon, however, tears started to streak down your face and in a matter of seconds, you were wailing and trying to get away from something that you can never really escape. In that instant, Gaster picked you up and cradled you in his lap. As you yelled out your fear and frustration, you curled up against him. 

And now here he is, holding you tightly, as if his arms could shield you from the fear of your own body. 

You both stayed like that for a while, and eventually your cries turned into sniffles. His mind was still whirling; he could never figure out where he was supposed to aim his overprotective response to these, given that it was yourself that was upsetting you, and it made him anxious too. 

You shifted in his lap, placing a hand on his arm and pressing it into you. Immediately, he gave a gentle squeeze, then lowered his head to rest against the top of yours. He let out a shaky sigh, relieved that you were calming now, and pressed his maw to your forehead. You slowly turn to hug him properly and he feels his soul swell. Quiet whispers of reassurance and praises from him were the only words spoken. You remained silent, still doing your best to stay grounded. 

He shut his eyes and whispered he loved you. 

He hates these moments, but every time, he is proud of you for pushing through it.

**Author's Note:**

> even if i like how something came out, reading my own stuff makes me cringe.  
> it makes proofreading hard, sorry for errors.


End file.
